


Desert Stains and Blue Skies

by AgentCalifornia (Drake)



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2202531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drake/pseuds/AgentCalifornia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where QueSeraAwesome doesn't tear apart my heart<br/>or the AU where North doesn't die</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desert Stains and Blue Skies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AgentOregon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOregon/gifts), [QueSeraAwesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueSeraAwesome/gifts).



> you can blame AgentOrgeon for this actually being written we wrote together at 1am so forgive any ooc-ness it's late night writing's fault

At the end of it all, South regrets.

She'd grown so accustomed to taking, taking, taking, that she would take the last thing North could give her - his life. He would do it in an instant, nearly had, and here she was, putting him directly in the line of fire to shield herself and give herself time to escape. She told herself that's what he'd want, for his baby sister to keep living, and ignored the part of her that said they were elite soldiers and the two of them were unstoppable. She ran.

\---

**North! We're losing power, I-I can't keep this up!**

"Hang in there, bud," North managed, firing another two shots into a bruteshot missile, exploding it early and leaving the damage to them minimized. Not eradicated, as they tumbled backwards and North struggled to find his feet before the Meta - not Maine, Maine wouldn't do this - could find them in the smoke.

**Shields decommissioned, life support critical and near failure. North, you can't take another shot!**

Theta's voice at the back of his skull was pitched high in fear, and North winced, both from the hits he had already endured and from the worry he felt for the AI. He knew that Theta's fear came both from him not wanting to lose North, and fear of being torn away and put into the Meta. And the guilt that came along with the knowledge that if he didn't exist, North wouldn't be in danger. North did his best to quash this guilt whenever it reared its ugly head, but he couldn't spare the time now.

"Theta, cut all power usage save vital medical functions, use the extra power to shield yourself."

**North, I can't! One more bruteshot--**

"Command override, Theta. Shield your core so it can't tear you out. I need you to stay with me - you can't do that if they take you, right, buddy?"

 **Accepted.** The voice isn't quite Theta's. **But North! If you die, they'll just take your armor until the power dies!**

"We've still got South. She'll pull through. She always does." North hefted his rifle as the Meta stepped through the billowing smoke, even as he felt the tickle of shielding at the base of his neck, and he wasn't quick enough. A single missile shot from the Meta, and North couldn't blow it up far enough away, not from this short of a range. He threw himself backwards as it exploded, slamming rock and shrapnel into his chest, and this time there was no instant relief from his life support system.

Unable to pull himself up, the dirt around him beginning to stain red from the multitude of his wounds, he could only lay staring at the blue, blue sky as the Meta stepped into view.

**North, I'm _sorry_ , this is my fault, why won't you let me heal you? You have to keep going, you've gotta fight! North...**

Theta's voice began to fade, as did the world around North, and the Meta knelt down, roughly turning him on his side to reach for his AI. The Meta clearly was not expecting resistance, and his hand jumped back, and a growl sounded from his helmet.

 **Stay _back!_ ** Theta's voice sounded clearly through North's head, though he clearly lacked enough power to create a hologram and shout at the Meta. **Get away from him!** If Theta were standing next to him, tears would be mixing into the blood, even as North tried to convey that Theta needn't worry, that he was safe. **North, I'm not worried about me. I'm worried about you!**

"Hey Maine, buddy," North rasped, looking up at Maine's helmet, wondering where he was. Underneath the voices of a multitude of AI fragments, tormented by their screams and their rage, twisted until his fists found whatever mark was in the way. "This isn't your fault." North coughed, his chest seizing in pain, and the Meta - Maine? - let out a wild, anguished screech, clawing at his helmet. He stumbled away from North, fighting for breath in the dirt, when far away, at the edge of sound, a thud echoed through the canyon.

"Hey _fucktruck!_ Get away from my brother!" South screeched, unleashing a torrent of bullets in the slightly wider space between North and the Meta. It - he - screamed and tore off through the canyon, still grasping at its helmet. Maine had been...fighting it?

**She did it! North, disable the override, the Meta's gone, let me put power back into life support. North... _North!_**

North's focus snapped to South, his baby sister, crouching over him and spraying biofoam in all the cracks of his armor, muttering curses to herself - and him, presumably. "If I say sorry, you can't die, okay? I'm sorry."

North coughed out a laugh, and whispered, "Disable override."

The wave of relief from Theta was palpable, and the pain began to fade from the anesthesia Theta had no doubt begun pumping through him. "Thanks sis," he rumbled with a wet, bloody cough, and South cursed him down until he stopped moving.

"You sit your ass still, you worthless brother. Don't do that again." Her voice was pitched as if she were reprimanding him, but she cursed herself too. She only had one twin - she shouldn't give him up for nothing.


End file.
